Never Felt Like This Before
by Tokyo-Cherii-Princess
Summary: Contest Entry For Gaia. Full summary Inside. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Never Felt Like this Before

**Disclaimer, I don't own inuyasha and this is for a contest on Gaia. Enjoy.**

Summary

AU.

Kagome, after seven years of secretly fauning, has finally captured Inuyasha, the strange boy who moved to her neighborhood during fourth grade. There's a secret that only she knows and has to keep with her life, or she may lose her life forever. If she spills the beans of Inuyasha's half breed genes, he may leave her and that is worse than death itself.


	2. Chapter 2

What I feared, I feard was coming true now. I had waited seven years, so couldn't I wait seven hours and seven minutes? It wasn't as easy as I was led on to believe. The suspence, the agony of my mind playing games with its imagination and the dreadful thought that this was over before it had a chance to begin.

I knew I was an idiot, I just never actually believeed that after seven years I'd be with him and then the next day be waiting in the pouring down rain for something that probably would never come in a million year. I knew this had been a mistake, just like my mother said. My mother was always right.

I stood up from my unsheltered bench, dripping wet, and tried to decide. Go home. Or go to his home.

"Home," I told myself.

Walking in heels and four inch high puddles was hell on my feet. They were frozen from the water and burning from the blisters on my heel and balls of my feet. No wondered I denied my femine side most the time.

I stopped and pulled them off. Annoying son of a bitches, that's what they were. I would go home throw them into the back of my closet and never take them out again; the same with this dress. I couldn't wait to get home. First, I'd dispose of this dress and these shoes from hell, then a nice long, hot shower to warm me and finally relax for the rest of the night in my normal garb.

How cares if my mom's having a fancy party, I got stood up and I want to relax. That means she and her fancy friends will have to deal with me, skater clothes and all.

I laughed at the thought, me walking in through the back door and sneaking upstairs, then suddenly appearing in the living room in my baggy jeans and tube top with my netting arm bands to watch Scars. Oh the glory of it all. They'd probably end up running out of the house and into the rain. That'll teach 'em.

"Kagome?" I heard someone say my name.

Stalker. I thought imediately. What do I do? Shit, what do I do?

I just had noticed I stopped and I felt the water around my ankles rippling against my skin, and it wasn't the rain. I felt a hand from behind me touch my wrist and run up gently to my elbow and it grabbed me there. I felt the force of it tighten around my thin arm. So warm. I thought.

"Kagome?"

"Pervert! Get away from me!" I screamed instinctively.

I went to run, but the hand still had me. I was so scared that I began to cry. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see the satisfied look on the his face while he did whatever he was going to do with me. Suddenly I felt two arms around my waist. I tried to use my arms to push them back but i wasn't strong enough.

"Kagome, it's me. It's me." I didn't like the way his voice sounded so comforting. "Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha."

I froze. My legs were suddenly failing to hold me up and his arms were the only thing keeping me up in the rain. I opened my eyes and looked up. His towering body was blocking the rain from hitting my face as it rolled down his back. His eyes were full of concern, apoligizing scorn and love. Love, the one I recgonized most easily.

"Inuyasha!" I was so happy, I think he knew.

I wrapped my arms aroud him and burried my face into his wet shirt. My tears were uncontrolable, but at least they were because Inuyasha was here. He was cold, but to the point it felt nice. That was the good thing about him, no matter how warm or cold you were he always made you feel right.

I closed my eyes and felt one of his huge arms suddenly under my legs. In the next second he was craddling me in his arms and running me to the nearest peice of shelter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and forced myself to lean up toward him.

I stopped breifly and looked at the sky. Rain. I smiled and looked at him. I shot and "I love you" through the distance between us and took the leap of faith as he sat my feet on the ground. Great, now I had to use my tip-toes. It was worth it, though.

I felt his hands on my shoulder and my arms remained around his neck. His eyes were locked onto my face, I could feel it, and then he was the one to start it.

It was so sudden, I thought it would take a few more seconds. The sudden contact made my eyes pop open to make sure it was his rashness, and it was. I didn't care now.

I let his lips move across mine willingly. The rain that had stained our lips before and the mixture of my tears tasted suspiciously devine now, but they would never be like this on another soul as long as I shall live. He was Inuyasha and I was Kagome, it was like Romeo and Juliet and I was his Juliet now.

The passion between us didn't seem to die as we allowed the kiss between two races continue. It was dangerous for us to be together but perhaps that's why the kiss was so much more tasteful, so much more passionate, so much more painful. I didn't want him to go now. Never.

His hands made their way across my back and rested around my waist. I didn't know what to doo with mine so I let them sleep onhis neck. I felt a tear on my mouth then Inuyasha pulled away and he fell to the watery pavement, pulling me on top of him.

"Inuyasha?" I could taste it. He'd gotten too caught up in the moment and accidentally ripped my top lip open with his teeth. "It's fine. Nothing happened, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I was able to stop thankfully."

"You're a good kisser Inuyasha."

"As are you, Kagome." his voice was velvet soft again, not a ripple of any emotion but one, love. "I should get you home before you catch something."

"Good idea, but you freaked me out earlier and my legs haven't recovered."

"That's fine."

He put his arm under my legs and across my back and lifted us both up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked back at the road we'd come from and laughed inside. We'd left my shoes. I smiled and closed my eyes as a lay my head against where his heart was beating steadily.

I didn't care if he wasn't human, half demons were a turn on for me. He was still in love with me and I was still in love with him. That was all that mattered. Not what my mother thought, what my siblings thought, not what my father thought, what I thought mattered and not what Inuyasha's family thought, that didn't matter either. The only thing in the world that mattered was us.

Us. I thought. Some reason, I can't get over that. Us.


End file.
